DESCRIPTION (Taken from application) The Exposure Assessment Core will provide analytical support for assessment of organochlorine (OC) exposures in two biomedical projects (10 and 11) and the CBPI. In Project 10, serum organochlorines will be measured in relation to Parkinson?s Disease and in Project 11 as a measure of fish consumption. For Project 7, body burden assessments for lead will include blood lead, ZPP and bone lead, representing multiple compartments for deposition of lead and widely variable rates of elimination. The Exposure Assessment Core will also work with all the research projects and the Genetic Analysis Core to integrate thematically new findings from the geological studies into the epidemiologic and basic science projects. The Core will provide advice on which environmentally important compounds should be measured in Projects 10, 11, 3 and the CBPI and molecular biology in Projects 6 and 9. Extensive quality control measures are implemented throughout to provide reliable exposure data and to maintain consistency between projects and over the years during which this research is undertaken. The proposed measures of exposure will provide an overall assessment of organic contaminants and lead that are present in New York harbor sediments, which are closely tied to the geologic Projects 8 (OCs) and 2 (lead). The Core leaders and technical staff are well recognized experts in the field of environmental exposure assessment for lead and organochlorines.